left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Louis/Quotes and Captions
A list of Louis' Quotes and cut quotes, also known as Captions, in Left 4 Dead. Intro * [' ''Upon hearing an incoming horde '''] "Oh shit, SHIT, SHIIT! THEY'RE COMING!" * [' ''While shooting the Witch '''] "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?!" * [' ''While shooting the Witch '''] "DO YOU NOT DIE?!" * [' ''Calling out to a passing helicopter '''] "Heeeey! We're over here! We're not infected! Down here! Dammit!" * [' ''Asking Bill the attack plan for an incoming Tank '''] "Run, or shoot? RUN OR SHOOT?" * [ ''While running down an Alleyway and pointing out a staircase to the rooftops ]' "Get to the roof!" * [ Upon dodging the Tank's rock throw ] "Heads up!" * '[' ''Upon reaching the safety of the roof ]''' "We made it...I can't believe we made it!" General * "Well, it can only get better, right?" * "Stay positive, guys! I've got a good feeling about this!" * "Humanity's gonna bounce right back - you watch!" * "When things go back to normal, Zoey, Bill, I'm giving you both jobs. Francis, I'm gonna teach yo ass how to read." * "Oh c'mon, cheer up, we're almost through." * "Guys at the office used to laugh at me when I hit the rifle range at lunch. Ain't so damn funny now, is it?!" * "How long were you in prison, Francis?" * "They comin'! You guys ready?" * "I...am bad. Ahhaha, I am bad! Yes I am! Whooo! That's right, let's call ourselves the Unstoppables!" * "Oh yeah! Who's yo mama?! Who's yo daddy?!" *[' ''Arrival to the finale ]' "I knew we were going to make it!" * "[''Belch] 'Scuse me." The following are lines used on the PC "commands" and "responses" lists when (by default) typing Z or X. "Yes" responses * "I'm cool with that." "No" responses * "That's some country-ass bullshit!" "Hurrah" responses *"BOOM-diah!" *"WOOOOOO! Baby, alright!" *"Hell yeah!" *``Nothing can stop us!`` *`We are gonna be OK!`` *``They can`t stop us now!`` *``I-am bad. I AM BAD. YES I AM. WHOO!`` *``We`re gonna be okay.`` *Nothing can stop us, you hear me, nothing!`` *''We Are Unstopped'' "Arrgh" responses *"Oh! Nooooo!" *"Ohhhhhh!" "Wait" responses hold up, lets wait here chill, lets wait here hold up, hold up "Thank you" responses *"Yo, thanks man." "Let's go" commands *All right, let's go. *Time to move (comes with an alternative that has a typo in Left 4 Dead 2 as it says "Tme" instead of "Time") *Let's go. *Let's move, let's move! *I really think we should keep moving. *Whaddya say we get moving? *Let's go. "Lead on" commands "Look" commands *"Safe house up ahead!" Health related * '''[ If Zoey appears to be in relatively bad shape and has first aid ]' "Go on and heal up, girl." * '[ Zoey's death ]' "Goddammit, Zoey, wake up!" * " Zoey! My plans! MY PLANS!" * " Zoey! Goddammit!" * '[ Francis's death ]' "Francis! No!" * "Jesus, Francis, no! Francis!" * '[ Bill's death ]' "Bill! Aw, shit!' * "This shit was not in my plans!" *"Oh shit, Shit, SHIT!" *"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" * '[ After being helped up ]''' "Yo, thanks, man." * "Zoey, any chance I could get some First-Aid?" * "Francis, mind spottin' me a Med-kit?" * "Bill, could I get some First-Aid?" *[' ''When he's found some pain pills ]' "Grab some pills over here!" * "Pills here!" * "Grabbin' pills." * "I'd better grab everything I can." * "I ain't dyin' man, death gonna have to pry me off the Earth." * "If I go down, go on without me—actually no, wait, save my ass." * "Any of you guys cub scouts? Surprisingly ineffective at preparing you for some shit like this!" * "I ain't got time to bleed! Oh hell, I am bleeding!" * '[ When Bill says "Who are you?" if Louis helps him up ]' "It's me, Louis! Come on, man." * '[ On low health ]' "Oh man...every damn thing hurts." * "I don't wanna die. I know nobody wants to die, but...I'm like fifty times that!" * '[ In critical need of healing ]' "At this rate...I...I'm not gonna make it..." * '[ If Francis is incapacitated outside the Safe Room and no one is helping him ]' "C'mon, aren't we gonna help him?" * '[ If Bill is incapacitated outside Safe Room ]' "Bill! C'mon guys, lets go help 'im." * '[ If Zoey is incapacitated outside Safe Room ]''' "Zoey! Oh, no. What do we do?" * ''[ 'When reviving a Survivor '] "I'm no doctor, but you're not dead yet. Let's get you back up, okay?" Weapon related * [' ''Occasionally on ''submachine gun pickup'' '''] "Oh, MAN! This is just like Counter-Strike!" * "Now *this* is a big-ass machine gun!" * "Oh HELL yes!" * [''' ''Picking up an Assault Rifle'' ] "This rifle is MINE!" * '''['' Picking up an Auto Shotgun'' ] '"Oh, I'm grabbin' a shotgun!" * '[ When picking up a Pipe Bomb ] '"This shit looks real jury-rigged." * [''When picking up a crowbar] "Man, I feel just like Gordon Freeman!" Infected related * '''[ When Francis calls the Infected vampires ]' "They're not vampires man they zombies! * '[ When another Survivor kills a Special Infected ]' "POW!" * '[ When pinned down by a Hunter ]' "Ahhh! Get off me! Get it off me!" * '[ Responding to an angry Witch ] '"That Witch ain't gonna hold still much longer!" * '[ When hanging from a ledge ]' "AHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME, I AM ABOUT TO FALL!" ''DONT YOU HEAR ME? I NEED SOME HELP! Level Specific No Mercy * [ Upon reaching the street in the apartments ''] "Subway station's just around the corner!" * '[ Upon entering the sewers ]' "This is not going to be sanitary..." * "Well into the sewers we go" * '[ When climbing up the stairs in Mercy Hospital ]' "Were they saving people or killing them?" * "This doesn't smell like a hospital..." * '[ In response to Bill's hatred of stairs ]''' "It's good for you, Bill! Cardio!" * "Stairs are a good workout!" Crash Course *[' ''Before starting the Crescendo Event on The Alleys during Crash Course ]''' "Someone's gotta fire this big ass machine gun." *[' ''Upon seeing the pilot's corpse ]''' "Poor guy. He tried to help us." *[' ''At the start of Crash Course ]''' "I've got a bad feeling about this...Oh, it passed. I think we're gonna be just fine." *[' ''At the start of Crash Course ]''' '''Francis: "Hey Louie, Why are you still wearing that tie? Got a meeting to go to? HAH!" :Louis: "Yeah that's funny Francis, why don't you take your little mustache, and your vest and find yourself a parade?" ::Francis: "I don't see whats wrong with vests..." *'[' When starting the generator ]''' "C'mon, c'mon, you damn generator, start!" *[When coming across an alley in Truck Depot Finale ] '"Hey Francis, wasn't this the alley you were born in?" 'Francis: '"Yeah, hahaha. Is this the one you're gonna die in?" *"Team building exercise every Tuesday. Man, they ought to try this zombie bullshit." *"Well I guess we're walking." :'Francis: '"I hate walking." ::'Louis: '"But five minutes ago, you hated flying." :::'Francis: '"And it turns out I was right about that." *"On the bright, look at all the great scenery we would've missed if we flew over this in a helicopter, huh." *[ ''Upon seeing a magazine rack ''] "Wall Street Weekly. There's no more Wall Street Weekly. Damn!" *"So I'm thinking, either we're immune from all this or we're getting real lucky. *[ ''When he sees the Recycling factory ''] "We get out of this alive, I can't wait to have to recycle shit again." *[ ''When coming across a sign that says For Lease ''] Francis:' "For Lease. Anybody got a pen? I wanna write this number down", or "For Lease". :'Louis:' "I'd be damned, Francis! When'd you learn to read?" Death Toll * '[' ''During "Church Guy" Scene ] "Mister, if one of us gets killed out here, I'm gonna shoot my way in there and beat you to death with my gun!" * "Sir, PLEASE! We're not infected!" * "If you ignore the crazy guy and the zombies, nice town." * "This must be the sewer drainage pipes" '''Francis:' '"How the hell do you know that?" Louis:'' '"Interesting true story: In 1975, the local township d-" Francis: "You know what? I just found out I don't care! Lead on." Dead Air * [' ''Leaving Safe House in The Terminal '''] "They really trashed this place." * [' ''When plane crashes on the runway '''] "Holy shit!" Blood Harvest * [' ''Talking to the soldier via radio '''] "We're good to go, sir." The Sacrifice Intro * "Military jail, a train ride, and now... back to walking?" * "Hey, Bill! Look, there's a boat! Hell, there's boats everywhere." * "I think she's mad at Bill." * "No shit, Sherlock. I'm pissed too!" * "We GOTTA be getting close to the Gulf. I can almost smell the salt water." * "I got a good feeling about this island." * "Zoey, come on. We have to work together." * "Francis am I alone in hating boats?" The Docks [' ''Approaching traincar with Tank inside '''] * "Man, a tank in a train." * "Only way is through this car." [' ''Opening train door with Tank inside '''] * "You all sure no one else doesn't want to open this door?" * "I'll open this, but I'm not going to be happy." * "Get ready, I don't have a good feeling about this." * "Stay positive guys, we can handle this." * "Man, why am I always opening these things?" [' ''Inside Tank's traincar '''] * "Hey Francis what do they make at the tank factory?" * "Tanks on a train." * "Ewww! This is some gross ass shit." The Barge [' ''Safe room '''] * [' ''Translating the Japanese graffiti '''] "Let me see...uh...Taki...I love you...Goodbye." ** [' ''In response to Francis asking how he did that '''] "I interned in Tokyo." *** [' ''In response to Francis asking how to say "Bill's an idiot" '''] "Bill-san, baka desu. " **** [' ''In response to Francis complimenting him '''] "Francis, baka desho." * "We're gonna find that sail boat right around the corner. You just watch." * "Thinking positive got me where I am, Francis." * "Even if it does go back to normal, they're not lettin' us back in. I think this island's the only chance we got." * [in joking response to Francis's insinuations that Louis could be a serial killer] "I can't wait to wear your skin as a pretty dress, Francis" [' ''Climbing the gravel hill '''] * "I can barely make it up here!" * "Pile of crap here." * "Gravel here!" * "This is like running in place." * "Lookout! Crows!" * "Ahhh... dammit... the crows are bringin' the zombies!" Port Finale [' ''Safe room '''] * "Never thought I'd be happy to be heading to a deserted island." * "You know what I miss? Checking email. Seeing what's new." * "One thing I'm not gonna miss about civilization? I.T. I will never have to tell another human being to reboot their damn computer." ** "But you know, as long as I have a Molotov I can make a firewall!" *** "Get it Francis? A firewall?" * "Hey, Zoey. We're actually headed to an island. Top ten desert island movies. Go." * "No more internet, no more Xbox, no more nothing..." * "So... once we're on a boat... can zombies swim?" * "Bill, when we get to the keys, you got an island in mind?" * "Punk ass island bitch better watch yourself once Louis and Francis on the case." [' ''Bridge available '''] * "We did it! To the bridge!" * "Get to the bridge!" [' ''Bridge stopped '''] * "Oh shit! The bridge stopped!" * "The bridge stopped!" [' ''When sacrificing himself '''] * "Stay there, don't worry about me none!" * "I'll handle this! Cover me!" * "Good luck you guys! I got this." * "I'm gonna miss you guys!" * "Don't worry, I'll be fine! Stay there!" * "I swear to god I'm coming back!" * "Stay there! I'll be back in two minutes!" * "I love you guys!" * "If I go down, don't come after me!" * "Hey guys? Remember when I said don't come after me? I was kidding, can someone come get me? HELP!!!!" [' ''Francis sacrifices himself '''] * "Thanks Francis!" * "I'm gonna... I'm gonna miss that guy." * "FRANCIS!" [' ''Zoey sacrifices herself '''] * "Oh my god! Zoey!" * "Zoey! You saved us!" * "Ah Damnit, Zoey's dead!" * "Not Zoey!" [' ''Bill sacrifices himself '''] * "Bill ! Bill! You saved us!" * "No! We're gonna leave him behind!" * "Bill! Goddamnit, I'm going to miss you!" * "Bill! Bill! You can't be dead! You can't be." * "BILLLLLLLL!" 'The Passing' Intro *"You're right, Francis. He's not friendly. I think Bill would have shot him by now." The Port Francis: '''Look!....... We lost a good man bringing this Bridge up, & we can't get the generator running 'till Louis is back on his feet!" '''Louis: "Francis!, We talked About this!, We are gonna Help them!" Louis: I'm gonna miss them. It was nice to see some normal people again. Zoey: Don't worry, they won't be the last. * [' ''As the new Survivors are leaving '''] "I'm gonna miss those guys." * [' ''As the new Survivors are leaving '''] "I'm gonna miss them. It was nice to see some other normal people for once...except that Nick guy." * [' ''As the new Survivors are leaving '''] "I think we're gonna see more of that guy." Zoey: "Where? At the mall? * "Bye Coach! Keep it positive!" * I know your gonna make it to New Orleans, Ellis! Go, Ellis, go!" * "I got a good feeling about them...I think they're gonna be ok!" * "Bye Coach! Bye Ro! Bye Ellis! Bye...what's your name." * "Man, I feel like I'm Gordon Freeman!" * "I heard there's a military base just south of here." * "Zombies are driving trucks?" * [' ''After killing a Tank, said two different ways '''] "That...is for Bill!" Friendly Fire * [' ''When shot '''] "Do I look like one of them?" * "Hey man, that hurt!" * "Ow, man! Ow! Why you shootin' me?!" * "Watch where you're shooting!" * "Oh, what the hell? Why you shootin' me?!" * "Ah! Will you knock it off?" * "Whoa, whoa! Hey Don't shoot, don't shoot me!" * "OOOW!! Mother---." * "Look at my face! Do I look like them?" * "Ow would you knock it off?" * "Hey man, thats not cool." * "Man, what the hell? Quit shooting me!" * "You know I'd appreciate it if you'd STOP SHOOTING ME!" * "I will shoot you back next time." * "Whoa, whoa! Don't shoot it's me!" * [' ''When shot by Zoey '''] "You gotta stop that shit, Zoey!" * [' ''When shot by Bill '''] "Old man, stop shooting me!" * "Whoah whoah whoah! Jesus, Bill, what are you doing?!" * "William, come on man." * "Watch it, Bill!" * [' ''If shot again '''] "I cannot believe you shot me again!" * [' ''When shot by Francis '''] "Francis, that's my ASS you're shooting!" * "FRANCIS! What the hell is wrong with you?!" * "Go on! Do it one more time, fat man!" Cut lines * [ 'No Mercy Intro '] "I used to take the subway to Mercy Hospital. Grab the red line, a transfer, and two stops. When this gets back to normal, I'm never gonna complain about that transfer again." * "Can't this thing move any faster?" * "Man, you CANNOT give up." * "Should be around here." * "Man, why'd you shoot the car?!" * "Don't shoot the car!" * "Man, I pressed the button!" * "I'll call the elevator." * "Get ready, I called the elevator." * "Get ready, I pressed the elevator. * [' Death Toll Intro '] "Me and my family used to go camping down by the lake. That's where we were heading...only, it wasn't Momma's cookin' waiting for us at the end of this trip." * "But we heard gunshots less than an hour ago! There's GOTTA be someone left!" * "Is he paddling the boat in with his damn hands?" * "Gunfire means people. We gotta hurry!" * "We have to get across the bridge!" * "Wow! That was cool... Oh wait, how do we get across?" * "Now that's a damn fireball!" * "We have to find another way." * "Hit the button." * "Riverside! The military's dug in there! Shipping out refugees." * "Riverside! At least we're going the right way." * "Hey, Hartford Mining! This should take us to Riverside!" * "They shoulda kept movin'..." * "We have to lower that platform!" * "I don't think getting to Riverside helped." * "This shit seemed cooler in movies." * "Graveyards used to spook me a little." * "There I was wishin' I was in Riverside." * "Well, looks like we ain't gonna find any help in Riverside." * "I could see coming back here once this is over." * "Does anybody know what the hell he's talking about?" * "I'm getting a seriously bad vibe off this guy." * "Anyone else sick of arguing with the lunatic?" * "I think I'd rather take my chances with this guy than die on the shore." * "Dunno if I trust him. Guess we ain't got much of a choice, though." * "Boat man, get your fat ass over here." * [' Dead Air Intro '] "We were gonna take the roof tops to the airport. It was supposed to be about a mile to the terminal. Longest damn mile of my life." * "Terry's dead. How can we help?" * "We ain't Terry, man. You need refuelin', right?" * "I'm a little scared, never been in a plane before." * "Hey! If we refuel you, can you fly us out of here?" * "You're a pilot? Can you fly us out?" * "I see it. Give us a second to get ready." * "I see the button. Give us a minute to get ready." * [' Blood Harvest Intro '] "We started out on a hill top. Far as I was concerned, that's where we should've stayed. Instead, we headed to a farm house on the bad side of the tracks. Nowadays, though, I guess it's all on the bad side of the tracks." * "Yes! My God, yes! You didn't get me, did you? No you did not! Louis beat all your asses!" * "I have no idea how this is going to work." * "Never thought I'd say it, but I miss the city." * "We. Are. SAVED! * "We got four immune here!" * "I am alive! You hear that? I am breathing and it feels good!" * "You do those tattoos yourself, Francis? It'd explain all the misspellings." * "When this is over with? I'm buyin' all three of you mansions." * "Bill, would you please say one positive thing before I shoot you?" * "You were born a crusty old bastard, weren't you, Bill?" * "Can zombies swim?" * "I had a nice house before this. A 401k... Dammit! I had a really nice 401k!" * "Man, I do wish I'd bought stock in ammo manufacturers now." * "Look at the bright side: overpopulation? Bad economy? All fixed now." * "When things go back to normal, Zoey, Bill - I'm giving you both jobs. Francis, I'll help you sign your fat ass back up on welfare." * "Oh no, I'm straight." * "Francis, you gotta lighten up, buddy." * "Stay frosty." * "Francis, don't hate me for being beautiful." * "Cocked and locked. Let's show these things how we cure infection." * "Think of it like this, Bill: How could it get any worse?" * "Yeah, yeah, there you go!" * "ZOMBIES. Say it, Francis." * "How many damn times are you gonna shoot me?" * "Fat man, what the HELL is wrong with you?" * "Zoey, you know you're shooting me, right?" * "Ow! I ain't damn bulletproof." * "Man, I hope I never get on your bad side." * "There's something over there." * "There is definitely something over there." * "Kilt your bitch ass. Bitch." * "Sit yer steroid ass down, bitch." * "Yeah, yeah, Louis just shot yer bitch ass." * "How you like that? Funky-ass bitch." * "Punk-ass bitch." * "Oh it's BITCH apocalypse now, bitch." * "When all this is over, you think they'll call us heroes? We are savin' humanity, right? I mean, a very small, four-person chunk of it, but still." * "Yeah, I won. Yeah, yeah." * "Hoody-ass bitch." * "Funky-smellin' bitch." * "Set yer bitch ass on fire!" * "I don't know, this shit look real jerry-rigged." * "Are you out of your damn mind!" * "ARE YOU INSANE?" * "What the hell was that?" * "Did you hear that?" * "Are you seeing this?" * "Oh come the hell on." * "Zombies might have done us a favor, really. Think about it. We get to start over now." * "My last life? District IT manager at Fischer Platt. Not good practice for zombie killing, you know?" * "Folks I was with before you three, wouldn't keep movin'. Figured they could wait it out. They couldn't." * "I think I just discovered a cure for infection. Lead." * "Infected or not - they don't like bullets." * "Smile when it hurts the most. That's my philosophy." * "Winning isn't everything. Wantin' to win is." * "We'll beat 'em 'cause we're better than them. Period." * "Humanity ain't beat, it's just takin' a breather." * "We'll be laughin' about it when we get to the other side." * "Even I can't make lemonade out of this shit." * "I guess I'm just a glass-half-full guy." * "Ahhh, probably for the best." * "Alright, that makes us even." Category:Left 4 Dead